Dancing Like Clowns
by Prestochango
Summary: Macky and Andrew are siblings as well as thieves. The Joker is at large causing havoc, when Macky runs into the maniac what will happen. A story of insanity and chaos. Rated M for criminal activity, language, death and sexual content.


Andrew paced the long hall, pulling his phone up every few seconds to see if there would be a text. He sighed in frustration and stomped into the living room, dropping onto the couch. Andrew glared at the cell phone for another couple minutes; there was a tiny click of the front apartment door unlocking.

"Where the fuck have you been", he yelled at the girl who walked through the door. Andrew stood up and walked over towards his little sister Mackenzie, tapping his foot against the hard wood floors in wait of an explanation.

"Don't get you undies in a twist, I told you I'd be back late", Mackenzie reminded him as she dropped her bag onto the ground and made her way to the living room to flop onto her giant comfy chair.

'Ah heaven', she thought as she settled into the chair.

Andrew sat down on the couch across from her, head in his hands. "You know Macky, when you say "I'll be back late" it doesn't usually mean the next morning".

Andrew looked up at Mackenzie only to receive the blank stare that the teen had seemed to master in her years angst filled puberty. When they hit this point in the conversation usual Andrew had to give up any hope of getting through to his younger sister, so he changed the topic to something that may catch her interest a little more.

"You know Macky I set up another score for tomorrow night," Andrew mentioned to the teen. He watched as her head perked up a bit, she was listening even though she didn't look up at him. Andrew went on, "it's going to be at the art museum, they're getting in a new piece on loan from Al Gobetti a rich Gotham ceo who likes to flaunt his money a bit to much".

Macky looked up from playing with her chipping nail polish, "what's the art piece exactly?" she asked her interest peaked.

He smirked a bit knowing he would get the information he wanted first now that she wanted something from him. "First tell me where you went last night and I'll tell you about the piece, sound fair?" Though this seemed like manipulation it was the only way Andrew could get through to his 17-year-old sister.

Macky just shrugged at her brother, "I went to a rave last night with Lauren, Shane and Chris". Macky watched he brother carefully to see his reaction, to her content he just leaned back in his seat with a look of relief on his face.

Mackenzie worked quickly, shoving on her tank top, cargo pants, combat boots and lastly her mask. She rushed out to the living room where her brother stood in similar attire, his mask hanging around his neck.

"Good your ready, do you have everything?" asked Andrew as he picked up his laptop.

Macky looked at her brother waiting for him to realize after the last heist he had taken away her guns for shooting a few of the security guards for fun. Her brother didn't seem to realize what she was staring at him for so she simply stated, "my guns and knives".

Andrew nodded his head and went over to the closet to grab the weaponry for his little sister, "no shooting anyone this time though, Mr. Forbes wants this done as quickly and quietly as possible. "

Macky grabbed her guns and strapped them around her thighs, doing the same with her knives to her upper arms, easy access without getting in the way. 'Sure so no fun for me then' Macky felt a little sad about the no shooting rule but whatever Forbes wanted Forbes got.

Ever since Mackys parent passed away when she was 14 she had lived with her older brother of 6 years. It had been a tough time for the two of them, but on Mackys 16 birthday her brother had introduced her to the world of crime. It had mostly been stealing stuff to sell to people or doing special request jobs.

Macky had picked up the guns on her own a few months later much to her brothers anger claiming it to be self defense just incase.

Andrew knew the truth though, Macky loved the site of blood gushing from people's bodies and as much as that disturbed him he hated upsetting his little sister.

"Would you hurry up?" Macky whispered to Andrew as he worked on his computer, working his way slowly past the museum security system and shutting down any cameras within the vicinity.

Andrew gave her a thumbs up for the ok that she could go in, Macky adjusted her mask a bit and walked straight through the front door of the museum. She didn't care about being caught it was the adrenaline rush that made it all worth it. Macky walked into the entry way of the Gotham City museum, down the hall she took a left and entered a room full of painting.

She looked around for a minute, checking the security cameras. Then she spotted the target Pablo Picasso's Nude, Green Leaves and Bust. Macky unhooked the painting from the wall, when she looked at the painting in her hands she really didn't understand people's fascination with bad painting. It didn't matter much to her though when Pablo Picasso was practically paying her himself so she held a sort of respect for the long dead painter.

Macky took the painting from the frame, hanging it back onto the wall. She folded up the picture and started to head for the door.

"Hey you, what do you think your doing", came a loud voice followed by the blinding light from a flashlight. Macky quickly drew her gun and took two shots before hearing a thud. She quickly ran from the room towards a window in the room next door. After giving it a few hard kicks she managed to break the window and quickly climb out.

Running into the curb where the black Honda NSX with Andrew was waiting for her. Macky ripped open the door and threw herself into the seat, " DRIVE, DAMNIT DRIVE" she yelled at him.

Andrew shoved his foot onto the gas pedal; the siblings drove for around half an hour before Andrew finally pulled over. "What happened in their Macky?" he finally asked.

A**.N. : So yeah this is the first chapter in the story I'm writing hope you like it, pictures of Macky and Andrew have links on my home page. Please rate or comment I'm always taking ideas to make the story better.**


End file.
